


I Believe in Magic

by megnificant



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnificant/pseuds/megnificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Harry Potter AU, where Snafu's a year older than him and Sledge is a First-Year. I might change what I originally have written.<br/>Prompt on Tumblr:<br/>Weirdly, Snafu was the first friend Sledge made when he got to Hogwarts, considering how Snafu was in Slytherin and Sledge was in Hufflepuff. But somehow, Sledge was just drawn to Snafu. Maybe it was because he knew that despite the cold and nonchalant attitude Snafu carried around with him constantly, there was some warmth deep down inside, and Sledge was determined to awaken it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha Someone prompted me on tumblr for a 3 sentence fic thing and ended up making me write a whole fic. It's unfinished.

Eugene Sledge was extremely confused and lost. Although he had been to Kings’ Cross Station many times before, he had never had the need to explore numbers beyond 5. Furthermore, nobody in the station had bothered to help him find Platform 9 ¾ and he was getting a bit desperate. He was standing in front of Platform 9, but he couldn’t find a sign that said 9 ¾. Some part of him was dreading his decision of telling his parents that he would be fine heading to Hogwarts all alone. Sid’s parents had offered him a ride, but Sid was so sick from staying up late from all the excitement that the original plan for them both to go together was abandoned. Sid would be coming a week late to Hogwarts, so that left Eugene to discover this “magical” world alone.

*** 

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a boy who looked his age and was looking pushing a trolley around, and he had a black cat trotting alongside him. There were little trunks on the trolley, but the books on them looked a lot like the ones his parents had bought alongside with him at Flourish and Blotts. He quickly pushed his trolley and speed-walked towards the boy.

“Excuse-me!” Eugene cried out, flustered.

The boy turned, and Eugene hesitated for a moment. The boy had unruly hair on his head, and his eyes, his eyes were enough to turn Eugene into ice. They were of a cool green colour, and the stare that the boy gave was equal in temperature. The boy gave him an once-over look before giving a smirk that showed no humour.

“Heading to Hogwarts?” The boy drew out the syllables in a long Louisianan drawl.

“Yes, um, I was wondering if you knew where Platfor-“ The boy had begun to walk away calmly pushing his trolley forward. The black cat looked up at Eugene once, and for a moment, Eugene thought the cat was telling him, “Idiot, he’s going the same way, just follow him.” Eugene hurriedly pushed his heavy trolley forward, following the boy.

“Wh-What’s your name?” Eugene called out. They boy stayed silent for a while, and Eugene started to think that this boy was ignoring him until the boy answered him in a short, clipped tone, “Snafu.” Eugene wrinkled his nose, who in their right mind would name their son Sna-.

Snafu abruptly stopped, making Eugene almost bump into him. Eugene looked forward and saw a bunch of families running and disappearing into the wall. Snafu gave a snort at Eugene’s dropped jaw.

“It’s normal. The wall’s enchanted.”

Of course. Eugene inwardly kicked himself. He nervously looked up, something inside of him wondered what if the Muggle blood in him would make half of his body get stuck in between. Snafu looked at Eugene expectantly.

“The wall ain’t gonna eat you.”

Eugene chuckled nervously, but still he requested, “Can you, go… first?” Snafu gave him a half lidded stare, turned on his heels and ran headfirst into the wall. Eugene cringed, and after a few moments, followed after him.

*** 

After Eugene had passed through the wall, he had lost sight of Snafu. But he didn’t have time to search him out, for there was only 5 minutes till the train left the station. So Eugene hurriedly pulled his trunks onto the train and with that, the train started moving, leaving behind the station with a ton of parents waving to their children onboard.

Eugene made his way down the cabins, which were filled with wizards and witches who were chattering excitedly, making new friendships that would last them through the years. Eugene had this uncomfortable gurgling in his stomach, which was stemmed from the sudden homesickness he felt and the lack of companionship. He was about to panic about having nowhere to sit in the cabins, when he spotted a cabin with 3 people in it. Eugene perked up instantly when he saw that Snafu was there too. Sitting across him were two boys who were busying themselves with their uniforms, straightening out their ties and their cloaks. Snafu just sat there looking out of the window, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, untied and his cloak on the seat beside him. Eugene knocked on the door gently, drawing the attention of the boys in the cabin.

“You mind if I sat in here with you folks?” Eugene smiled nervously, his teeth biting worriedly on his bottom lip.

Snafu’s slow gaze flickered over towards him, and a wolfish grin spread over his face as he gestured to the cloak beside him and slowly drawled out, “Seat’s taken.” The two boys gave Snafu an amused stare.

“Ignore him, you’re welcome here, come in.” Eugene looked over at the boy who looked small but full of smiles and innocence. “The name’s Jay de L’eau, d-e-“

“Yeah, yeah, Jay, I think he got you the first time. Hi, I’m Burgin, you can just call me Burgie though,” said the boy who had bright blue eyes and a friendly smile.

Eugene smiled back, “I’m Eugene Sledge.”

However, Eugene was still standing up. Snafu hadn’t exactly moved the cloak, so Eugene really didn’t know if he oughta sit down or not. Snafu was passively staring at Eugene, and he stared right back at Snafu. Finally, Snafu snatched up his cloak. Eugene hesitantly slid right onto the seat.

“And him, right there, he’s Merriell,” Burgie slightly lifted his head at Snafu. Eugene gave a confused look at Burgie.

“Um, but, his name, it’s Snafu, ain’t it?” Eugene asked, Burgie and Jay both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“So I guess you two have met. Jeez Snafu, you didn't tell us you met someone," Burgie threw a Chocolate Frog wrapper to Snafu, which he dodged with lightning speed. "Well, we do call him that, but his real name’s Merriell Shelton” Burgie just gave Snafu a kick this time, and Snafu just snorted, his gaze never leaving the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene was holding his breath as he stepped into the Great Hall. Although he grew up in a family where magic was just a part of their normal lives, Eugene had to admit that this happening to him was quite exciting. Everything his brother had described to him was exactly there, but it was so much better to see it for real in front of his eyes. Candles were floating in the air, and the long tables seated with older students were piled with an abundance of food. The students were chattering and owls were flying around. Eugene's fingers were fumbling around with his wand in his pocket, and as he looked among the people in his grade, his nervousness was echoed and mirrored by each First Year. Eugene wished that Snafu or Jay or Burgie was with him, but they had been scattered and dispersed on the boats. Eugene felt a little empty, and desperately wished that Sid was here, or Snafu.

A witch who had a kind smile instructed, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses"

"Romus Valton Burgin!"

Eugene watched as Burgie walked up confidently and took his place, sat down for a second before the Sorting Hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!!!"

"Jay De L'eau!"

Jay went up and the Sorting Hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

It looked to Eugene that they might all be sorted into different houses if he got Gryffindor or Slytherin, the latter being something he was somewhat scared of.

"Merriell Shelton!"

Eugene looked up, and watched as Snafu walked up in a relaxed and languid pace, plopped down onto the stool with his iconic half lidded stare and smirk look. The Sorting Hat raised his eyebrow pointilly, before engaging in a whispering conversation with Snafu. Snafu looked a bit peeved, and he was clearly upset.

It went on for a minute before the Sorting Hat exclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Snafu then got off the stool, but his relaxed posture was now stiff and tight, and he marched down to the Slytherins, who all smirked at him just the same as he did and welcomed him icily.

"Eugene Sledge!"

Eugene blinked twice, surprised to be called right after Snafu, and took a deep breath before walking up the steps. He looked at the Sorting Hat, which quirked and eyebrow up at him.

"Sit down, Eugene Sledge, I can assure you this will only happen once," the Sorting Hat ordered with a snarky tone. Eugene blushed furiously and sat down abruptly as the Hall erupted into giggles.

The wizard placed the hat onto Eugene's head and he scrunched up his nose.

"Don't worry I don't bite," the hat called out, and the whole of the Great Hall burst into laughter as Eugene's ears burned red.

"Hmmmm, interesting....INTERESTING....for one so scared of me," the hat mulled over a while before announcing, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Eugene felt as though everything was buzzing around him as he sat down among the Gryffindors, his heart pumping fast as the Gryffindor table applauded and welcomed him.

Eugene smiled widely, knowing that this would make his parents proud, who were both proud Gryffindors, but there was a twinge in him that wished he were sorted into Slytherin, even if it didn't suit him much. Eugene bit his lip while seeking out Snafu amongst the Slytherins, head bowed and eyes lidded, as if he gave a shit about everything. For some odd reason, everyone had created a small radius of space around him. Snafu smirked when he caught Eugene's stare and Eugene blushed and looked away.

+++  
After the prefects had explained the common room and whatnot, Eugene flopped into his bed, exhausted by the day's events. Suddenly, he heard a small purring somewhere underneath him. He looked down, and a black cat leaped onto the bed, causing Eugene to jump backwards. He recognized the cat, it was Snafu's. He reached out to pet it and caught a glimpse of a white piece of paper from the teeth of the cat.

"Congratulations"

A surge of warmth washed over Eugene, and he couldn't help but smiling. He looked down at the cat, who looked slightly peeved that it had to do work at all. Eugene rumbled through his luggages to find a snack, and found that he only had the crumbling remains of some tuna crackers. He tore it open and left it on the floor for the cat, whose eyes shone before it dove in. Eugene scrambled to find his quill and a parchment, to which he scribbled,

"Thanks, you too. What's his/her name?"

He looked down at the cat, who stood ready at attention. He passed her the note, and she tilted her head to the side before she quickly snatched it away with her teeth and bolted down the corridor. Eugene lay down on his bed, keen to go to sleep, and in his hand was Snafu's note, grasped tightly.

+++

The next morning Eugene woke up, confused and feeling slightly disorientated at everything. He quickly put on his robes and hurried, checking his schedule. First up, Potions.

He was walking around, trying to get his bearings when he was tackled down by some unknown force.

"Oof!"

Eugene felt his whole body on fire before he heard peals of laughter coming from the attacker.

"Sid!" Eugene wriggled and tried to sit up, but apparently Sid had already gotten the upper hand as he was now currently sitting on Eugene, his face full of merry and mirth.

"Get off the floor," a commanding voice resonated and Sid scrambled off Eugene. Eugene felt a cold fear wash through him. Oh god oh god he couldn't afford to go back home now his parents would kill him.

Both boys stood at attention before two prefects, one from Ravenclaw and the other from Hufflepuff.

"What's this all about? A weird Gryffindor way of greeting?" Eugene sneaked a peek at Sid, whose robes were adorned in gold and red, it seemed. Eugene felt a teeny bit relieved that Sid would be with him in the same house.

"Yes, I mean, no," Sid stuttered out.

"Who are you two?"

"Eugene Sledge"

"Sidney Phillips"

"You two old friends or... is this some sort of conflict resolution?"

"Old friends, from Mobile, Alabama."

"That explains it," piped up the Hufflepuff prefect.

"As you were, but try not to get yourselves sent to Madame Promfrey on your first day, okay?"

"Yes"

The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff prefects left, heads bent low and talking as they walked away. Eugene and Sid stood there shocked, before Eugene shoved at Sid and both boys burst into laughter.

"So, potions, eh?"

"Yup."

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was so late, I have ap exams coming up, so this story might be left on hold, but I'll continue it once I'm done


	3. Chapter 3

Eugene went bustling around his whole day, while lugging around his impressive weight of books in his bag. When his free came around, Eugene collapsed on one of the benches outside. He stared off into the distance, marveling in the beauty of Hogwarts, the ancient beauty of the buildings and the blueness of the sky. He closed his eyes, soaking up the sunlight before he felt his book bag suddenly slip from his grasp shakily and rise into the air. Eugene gave a squeak of surprise and tried to grab the handle of his bag, before he heard a soft snickering from behind him. Eugene turned upon the attacker, only to find the thin, lanky, (and sorely missed) figure of Snafu. His wand, which resembled a gnarled branch with a silver handle with certain engravings of it was causing Eugene's bag to levitate and hover in the air.

"Having fun, Snafu?"

Snafu fixed Eugene with a half-lidded, amused stare before answering, "Quite so, Sledge."

"I'd like my book bag back, if you don't mind," an amused tone was also creeping into Eugene's request.

Snafu gave a flick of his wand into Eugene's direction, causing Eugene's bag to fly towards Eugene's chest.

"Oof," Eugene caught his heavy bag and was sent tumbling backwards, "Was that necessary, Snaf?"

But when Eugene looked up, Snafu had disappeared. Eugene sat there on the lawn, dumbfounded and completely thrown off his path by this boy.

+++

Eugene got up and shook off the dirt on his robes and proceeded to his Defence Against Dark Arts class.  
When Eugene entered the classroom, he found that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were sharing the same class. Already, there was a tense air around the room as rivalries between students in the two houses smoked up into the atmosphere, heating it up. Eugene looked to find that Snafu, as usual, was on his own. Eugene, without hesitation, took the seat beside Snafu, who barely flicked those half-lidded eyes in Eugene's direction. Everyone around the classroom whispered at the look of a Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting together.

"Okay, class, up up up up!" A teacher bustled in, calling everyone to get to their feet. The whole class obliged, the Gryffindors getting up eagerly (after all, Defence Against Dark Arts was the class that Gryffindors were known to excel in).

"I want all of you to pair up," the teacher ordered. When nobody budged, due to the intense glares rivals were sending across the classroom, the teacher said a little louder, "now."

Everybody scrambled to find partners. Eugene looked sideways to Snafu, who was slouching.

"Erm, wanna be partners?" Eugene asked.

Snafu made a non-committal grunt which Eugene took to be a "yes".

With a flick of the wand, the teacher sent all the desks to one corner. Everyone turned to each other in confusion, and a murmur went around the class.

"Hello, class, you shall address me as Mr. Potter-," the murmurs got louder and hushed, excited whispers escalated. The teacher frowned, but continued, "I will be your Defence of Dark Art's teacher and..." The teacher went on to outline the guidelines of the year's syllabus and whatnot.

Sledge snuck a look at Snafu. The Slytherin was ignoring Mr. Potter, choosing to fiddle and fidget with his wand. All of a sudden, Snafu's head snapped up and pinned Sledge down with his eyes. Sledge quickly turned away from the boy's eyes, and was sure that he was flushing from being caught.

"Now, today, we're going to learn the spell 'Expelliarmus'. It is one of the most fundamental spells for duelling. Can anybody tell me what Expelliarmus primarily does?"

Somewhere off into the distance, a Gryffindor girl rose her hand high, and answered, "It's used primarily to disarm the other wizard or to reflect spells"

"Right! 20 points to Gryffindor!" Several Slytherins grumbled at this.

"I want all of you now to disarm your opponent's wand from their hand. Concentrate on the wand and imagine it flying out of your opponent's hand. GO!"

Eugene turned and faced his partner, and found that Snafu's once dull eyes suddenly seemed to be shining with a whole new light. Eugene blinked in surprised, because Snafu suddenly looked alive. Around them, shouts and exclaims of Expelliarmus were already going on. Before Eugene could react and reply, he heard a shout of Expelliarmus from Snafu and felt as though his arms was going to be torn off from his socket from the force that the spell shot. Eugene's wand flew all the way across the room.

Snafu suddenly stepped forward really close to Eugene and jabbed his wand into his chest, with his voice suddenly low and warning, "what's going to happen if that was someone else shooting that spell, Sledge?" His narrowed and cat-like eyes bore into Eugene's, before he suddenly whispered, "Accio Eugene's wand," with the wand flying back and whacking Eugene at the back of his head. Eugene rubbed his arm and his head, feeling very bruised indeed.

As Snafu turned his back to return to his place, but before he could turn back around to face him, Eugene picked up his wand and pointed it at Snafu's wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus" with such a seething fury of concentration that Snafu's wand, just as his before, flew from his grasp to across the room.

When Snafu turned around, Eugene thought he saw Snafu's mouth quirking up to form a smile.

+++  
Eugene made his way to his Herbology class after his Defence Against Dark Arts. Eugene noticed as he flopped down into an empty seat, that he had barely made any friends. He had Sid, Jay, Burgin, and Sn-. Eugene paused and thought about Snafu. Snafu was a weird character, and the name certainly suited him. Snafu looked calm and cool on the outside, but there was obviously something more dangerous and violent going inside his head. Eugene thought back to the Defence Against Dark Arts class where Snafu had stepped in close and gave him that warning? advice? Eugene wasn't really sure what that was at all. But Snafu had to be very skilled at spellcasting, as he had already known how to cast Expelliarmus, Accio, and that levitating spell that Eugene had not mastered in his Charms class. Eugene wondered what WAS Snafu's problem, and had a sudden worry that Snafu didn't quite like him at all. He resolved to find out more about Snafu.

Just as Eugene was putting that on his mental to-do list, a Gryffindor boy had sat down beside him and was staring at him amusedly.

"Bill Leyden in the house. You?"

"Eugene Sledge. Pleasure to meet you, Bill"

Bill looked a bit taken aback and he chuckled. "You're one weird boy, Sledge, too polite, actually. Should've been in Hufflepuff." Bill gave a wink at Eugene, which he laughed at.

"Well, I'm here, with you, in Gryffindor. Must be here for a purpose, I guess," Eugene smiled warmly.

Then Mr Longbottom walked into the room, and begun outlining the syllabus in a gentle, warm voice. Out of all the classes, Eugene found that he was looking forward to Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. Maybe it was because his father is a wizard physician, and that Eugene had often followed his father during rounds to check upon the sick.

Eugene never really enjoyed those rounds, as the patients who were weak and bedridden often reminded him of himself, the boy with the incurable heart murmur. Not a big problem, as Eugene takes these magic pills that prevent them, but he can't help but feel as though there was a time bomb stuck onto his forehead, ticking away until an attack will strike, forcing him to be sent to Madame Promfrey's quarters. The frailty of the patients set a deep fear in him that he may end up like one of them. The fear got so bad that he stopped joining his father in the ward rounds. Those few weeks were the worst until the day Eugene overcame his fear. He and Sid were running through the forests beyond their house, playing tag when they stumbled upon a young doe which had fallen and broken its leg. It let out a broken wail at the sight of the two children and despite its broken leg, it tried to scramble away from them. Instead of running back to his father, Eugene ordered Sid to find a firm branch that could act as a cast and set about making a poultice he'd seen his father make many times before. After he had applied the poultice, bandaged the leg and carried the young doe in his arms to his home, did he realize his purpose- he wanted to take care of people. It made him feel stronger ever since he found out how an attack felt like, the helplessness he felt when his heart wouldn't get under control.

As Mr Longbottom went on lecturing, Eugene's thoughts once again, drifted back to Snafu. Why did people avoid the boy in the corridors and refused to sit beside him in the Great Hall?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go me, updating after a whole year. Sorry for the long wait, argh. I feel like I have no main storyline for this fic at all, and I've been hesitating to write more. I guess there's now a conflict (dun dun dun).

The first day of school had been particularly exhausting, and Sledge dropped down onto the study hall's chair and laid his head on the table. Students were trickling in, conversations kept to hushed whispers, for fear that the supervising teacher might catch them. Sledge tiredly got out his homework, which seemed like a lot, but Sledge was nothing if not hardworking. Picking Herbology first, he was to answer a few questions in the textbook about herbs. The task was fairly easy, but mundane, since Sledge knew about such herbs from his time spent with his father. However, midway through question six and quill in need for another dip into the inkwell, Sledge knocked the inkwell onto the ground, creating quite a ruckus and spill. Feeling panic and embarrassment rising up his throat, he frantically tried to clean up the mess.

Students around him were starting to snicker.

"Tergeo," a familiar drawl was heard, and there was a whoosh sound, and the ink on the floor was wiped away. Sledge looked up and saw Snafu's slitted glare at everyone. He turned his gaze back to Sledge and looked at him wordlessly, before looking down on his stained robes and smirking.

He pointed to Sledge's robes and drawled, "Scourgify," and Sledge's robes returned to their clean state, probably even cleaner than it was a moment ago.

"Thanks, Snafu."

"No problem, butterfingers," Snafu smirked once again. He plopped down beside Sledge, and everyone near Sledge scooted away. Glances and whispers at the two came around from everywhere. Sledge looked around and saw thinly veiled curiosity and disgust

"Okay, everyone, back to work, hush hush," the supervisor ordered.

Sledge turned back to his herbology, red in the face. He looked into his inkwell and sighed when he realized that he'd spill all of the ink. Snafu without a word reached into his bag and rifled through it until placing his inkwell on the table, then slouched beside Sledge, reading his Defense of Dark Arts textbook, occasionally underlining something with his quill. Sledge snatched a quick look and saw the textbook margins covered with tiny notes that there was barely space to breathe, and lines under certain phrases. 

Sledge ripped a part of a new parchment off and scrawled, "Thanks for all of that. How was your day?" and slid it across to Snafu.

Snafu snatched the note and wrote, "u're welcome, sledgehammuh. fine." After a moment's hesitation, "u?"

"Okay, I guess. Bit tired."

"lol"

Sledge huffed a smile at that, then remembered something. "What's his/her name?"

"her. name's piss"

Sledge's eyes boggled at that. "Piss? What kind of name is that, Snaf?"

"her piss smells bad"

Sledge snorted out loud, garnering a few looks from students. Sledge slapped a hand to his mouth, and the supervisor hissed a "shhh!"

Sledge looked over and saw Snafu smirking into his textbook.

***

Sledge was finishing reading his Defense of Dark Arts assignment and was preparing for bed when the black cat once again trotted in.

"Hi uhh piss, got a note for me?" 

The cat gave him a condescending look before leaping up onto the bed and dropping the note.

The note read, "idjit. her name isn't piss. it's hermione. i just tell her 2 piss off a lot"

Sledge, laughed loudly, waking Sid up, who responded by throwing an extra pillow at Sledge. Sledge laughed harder.

"Shuuuuut uuuuuuupp Sleeeeeeeeedge!"

"Okay, okay, sleepy head."

Sledge got out his quill and dipped it into his extra inkwell and wrote back, "After THE Hermione? That's a great name. She's a really smart cat. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Snaf, sweet dreams."

He rolled the note up and passed it back to Hermione, "thanks, Hermione." The cat yowled back at him before leaping off Sledge's bed and bounding away.

"What in Merlin's name. WAS THAT A CAT?!" Sid, apparently wide awake, abruptly sat up and looked wide-eyed at Sledge. Sid had a certain dislike for cats ever since his sister learnt Transfiguration and transformed into a cat in front of him when he called her a pussy for not wanting to go swimming. Sid, as a child, freaked out and thought that he really did turn her into a pussy and burst into wailing sobs, and has hated cats ever since.

"Yeah, her name's Hermione. She's Snafu's cat."

"...What kind of crazy parent named their kid Snafu?" Sid shot a weird look at Sledge.

"Naw, it's just a nickname. He's real name is Merriell Shelton. He's in Slytherin," Sledge replied as he laid back in bed and rearranged his covers.

"...Wait. Merriell Shelton?" Sid asked as he settled back under his covers again.

"Yeah... why?" Sledge looked at Sid in confusion.

"Huh. You haven't heard?" Sid turned and faced Sledge. "The Sheltons were once this super influential Slytherin family who once basically owned the parchment industry. There was a huge scandal about their company. For some reason, half-blood wizards and witches kept falling sick out of nowhere and were in incredible pain. Some Aurors investigated the issue and found out that the source of the pain and sickness were from the Sheltons' parchments, which were cursed with the Cruciatus curse. Apparently the Sheltons' elder son was a bit twisted and just hated half-blooders. The Sheltons lost everything. The mother committed suicide after society's harsh judgment on their family, and the father got abusive and became a mean drunk in his misery. Merriell Shelton is the younger son. His brother is now in Azkaban."

"Merlin's beard..." Sledge muttered.

"Yeaaaaah," Sid replied. "So now most people just hate on the Sheltons because of what happened. Some professors and students are wary of Merriell because he's really talented in spells, apparently. It's like, a thing, in their family."

"Oh...that would explain a lot."

"So yeah. I'm going to sleep now. Don't let that cat come anywhere near me while I'm asleep. Please," Sid glared at Sledge.

"Yeah, yeah... No need to get your panties in a bunch, Sid," Sledge muttered.

Sledge turned away from Sid's soft snores and ruminated on Snafu. That would explain a lot of the stares and whispers and the general shun Snafu gets. After much turning around, Sledge falls asleep to the thought of Snafu.


End file.
